


迷途星辰的泻湖 （The Lagoon of the Lost Stars）

by Cheryllium



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryllium/pseuds/Cheryllium
Summary: 来自于12th对Clara提起的一个地方。写成了13的故事，博士和同伴们来到岛上之后遇见的年轻男孩，以及“迷途星辰的泻湖”背后的故事。故事狗血预警！
Kudos: 2





	迷途星辰的泻湖 （The Lagoon of the Lost Stars）

水不停地灌进我的耳朵，嘴巴，还有鼻子。我努力地想要挣脱，到水面上的阳光之中去。

我曾经以为我喜欢被水埋起来的感觉，像是火山温泉，舒适的浴缸...

但当水压挤压你的胸腔让你喘不过气来时，当咸湿的液体不停地灌进你的鼻子里的时候，谁都不会喜欢。

我感觉我的头皮像是裂了一块，我的脑子和思想从那条裂缝里缓缓渗出去，飘在这冰冷咸湿的水中。

阳光突然像是穿过水面来到了我所处的这一层，我突然感到眼前明亮的白光十分刺眼，在深蓝色的背景里十分突出。眼前的光束被波浪摇晃着，拉扯出一个又一个怪异至极的形状。

我一定是疯了。

我快死了，所以我疯了。

我的眼前出现了奇怪的幻影。

一个金黄色的太阳花面具在我眼前荡来荡去。

这朵太阳花拥有可怕的獠牙。

我突然惊醒了，意识到它在喊我：

“罗尼, 你在干什么？”

“没事。”我飞快地收回呆滞的目光，摇了摇脑袋。“刚才走神了。”

“马上要进行祭祀大典了，你最好打起精神来。”他责备地说道，递给我一个同样的太阳花獠牙面具。

我把它套在脑袋上，透过眼睛部位的小孔打量着周围的世界。

刚才说话的那个人把我推进了一个队伍中，我站在倒数第二个，那人站在了队伍最前面。他是首领。除了他和屋中所有参与祭祀典礼的年轻人之外，还有以为坐在角落的女性长者，穿着拖地的白色长袍。她正念念有词地望着同样穿着白色长袍的祭品，给她灌下自制的草药汁，药汁的刺鼻味道弥漫在空气中。

前面所有的人都带着金黄色的面具，身着亚麻布的长袍， 几个人抬起被绑住手脚的祭品，慢悠悠地走出木屋，走到门外月光下的草地上。

草地中间有一条踩出来的小路，通向不远处的沙滩。那里，有一从篝火正在熊熊燃烧，篝火前围着一圈身着各式奇装异服的外地人。

我们慢慢地向人群走进。首领敲着一块手掌一般大的小手鼓，我随着前面的人一起，踩着鼓点，跳舞一般地向前行进。

是的，这件事我已经大概做了几百次，所以我现在才这么熟练。

人群因我们的到来而沉默。他们知道接下来将会发生什么。

包括那位我认识的女士。

“他们叫它’迷途星辰的泻湖‘。“她和她的伙伴们正光着脚站在沙滩上，穿着花色的衬衫，身上挂着各种颜色的花环。那是前天晚上我第一次见到她的时候，那时他们刚刚踏上这个小岛，站在漫天的星斗下，观赏着这个小岛最出名的景色。她正得意地给她的伙伴们介绍这个著名景点。

“迷途星辰的泻湖？”

“岛上的居民认为这湖中的生物是在大海中迷途的灵魂，就像是在宇宙中迷路的星星。当他们聚集在这里的时候——就像你们现在看到的那样。”他们转过身去，面向着大海。

那是一个温和的夜晚，海风轻轻地推动着海浪，把水花轻拍在不远处的礁石上。这片半圆形的沙滩非常安静，只有偶尔摇晃的波纹，还有静静呼吸的蓝色海水。在这片海水之中，便是那迷路的星辰安息的地方。蓝绿色的荧光静静地躺在湖中，这星星点点的荧光将这片半圆形的泻湖填得满满当当，就像群星闪烁的夜幕。然而，他们又是这么安静，这么平和，像是在水中摇曳的一团小小的荧光花朵。

“不如你来给我们讲讲这之后的故事吧？”那位金发女士突然目光投向身后正呆呆站着的我，吓得我向后跳了一步。

“看穿着你像是本岛人。”她补充道。

“你愿意当我们的导游吗？”她身边一位穿着夹克衫的年长者说道。

“我…当然愿意。”说着我怔怔地望着金发女士在海风里轻轻摆动的头发。

我给她们讲了泻湖里那些发光的生物。

“是水母吗？”棕色头发的女孩问道。

“不是。我们也不知道他们是什么…”

正当我说话的同时，黑发小伙子突然把手伸进了亮莹莹的水里，开始拨弄那些蓝色的光点。一个光点从他的指缝里逃走了。

“快停下！”我大叫，后颈上的汗毛都竖了起来。

“怎么了？”大家都从沙滩上跳了起来。

“它会吃掉你。”我惊恐地后退，“它会吃掉你，”和深海有关的那些影像全部涌入我的脑海。

——女孩金色的头发在水里摇曳——摇曳。

——她苍白的无生气的嘴唇吐出最后一个气泡。

——亮斑一寸一寸地从水中漂来，盖住了她的肌肤。

恐惧扼住了我的喉咙，我只想逃跑。我扭头跑开了，把他们丢在了沙滩上。

“今日聚于此地，向神灵献祭。“首领念着已经说过上百遍的祷祝文，沙滩上的游客都神情凝重，我的兄弟姐妹——那些本岛的居民也都相互依偎在一起。

他们知道会发生什么。就像以前一直发生的那样。

”海中之灵，夜空之星。

迷途知返，前路清明

晨雾将散，白鸥将行

授于此地，保我安宁“

念完祷祝词，他们把那位用草药迷晕的女孩用一块大石头沉到了水里。

水面上冒出了一串水泡。不久，她就沉到了水底。

“是从十四年前开始的。”我们围坐在篝火下，手里捧着椰子汁。我身上披着金发女孩身上的那件灰色的大衣，其实我并不冷，但是我还是用它裹紧了自己。

我偷偷地呼吸着衣服上的香气，却只能闻到鼻孔里流淌出的血液的腥味。我因为跑得太急摔在了沙滩上弄破了鼻梁，他们把我扶了起来。

“一个…一个岛上的小女孩到下泻湖里玩耍，结果…”

大家都疑惑地望着我，等我把这句话说完。

“结果她被那些光点吃掉了。“我的嘴唇打战，我也不知道是为什么。

“哦，抱歉。”大家沉默地低下头。

“那件事之后发生了严重的海啸，淹没了岛上的村庄。先知觉得这一系列事情都是因为触犯了海中的神灵。我们一直敬拜他们，他们保佑我们风调雨顺，我们却没有真正地向他们祭祀——先知甚至说，海中的光点是那些死在海里的人的灵魂。这些孤魂野鬼守在泻湖里，只为等待一顿大餐——想要平息大海，只有平息海中的这些灵魂。”

“有了这样的想法之后，我们开始了祭祀。先知为我们编写了祝文，以首领为祭祀官。他们挨家挨户选出合适的年轻人组成团队，再选出以为作为祭品…”

“等等，”棕发女孩说，“你说把人作为祭品？”

我咬了咬嘴唇，随后吃力地点了点头。

金发女孩没有说话。不久，她打破了沉默：“游客都是怎么来的呀？”

我睡不着。这么多次祭祀之后，我仍然睡不着。

在沉寂的黑夜里，我坐起身。我想起刚才的祭祀，想起那些和祭祀有关的深海影像。

我面对着椰子树影摇曳的灰墙，在那些随风摇动的影子中，我仿佛看到了浪花鼓动的空气，刺穿水面的阳光，浸入水中的白色花朵，系在她的发间。她摇动着胳膊，蹬着双腿，随后平静地顺水漂流，消失在一片金色的光芒之中。

她又出现了。金发女孩站在我床前的空地上，她眼神呆滞，如同死去。

“不！”我因恐惧而大叫，还没喊出声来，一只温暖的手捂住了我的嘴。

是那位游客。

”嘘——“她把另一只手的食指放在嘴唇的前面，示意我不要出声。”别出声，等我点燃沙滩上的篝火之后，去把火警拉响，让大家都到沙滩上去。“

”为什么?“

她向后退了两步，站在门口的椰子树下，神情凝重地看着我。

“我并不知道全部，罗尼·兰扎，N-23星球原始殖民实验计划的人类，兰扎家族的第三代，我所知道的只是——”

“你应该有个妹妹。”

说完，她便消失在了夜幕中。

“放开我！”

先知被金发女孩的三位同伴绑着手，揪住胳膊，动也动不了，像是双脚陷进了沙子里一样。她可怜兮兮地低着头，努力地抖开乱蓬蓬的头发，想露出凶狠的表情来吓身边的人。

她不可能有机会了。我看到了金发女孩的脸上的微笑，但那微笑却让我觉得可怕。

她站在黑色的夜幕中，身上穿着系着腰带的白色长袍。长袍已经湿透了，贴在女孩的身上。她全然不管正往下渗着水的湿答答的头发。正努力解下系在手腕上的麻绳。

“看啊，看啊，看啊，”她终于开口了，“整个小岛上的人都在这里了，多么像祭祀时候的场景啊。关于祭祀，你们知道什么？”

人群一片沉默。

“这里的人太沉默了，对于祭祀，太沉默了。”

“祭祀将保佑我们村庄不海啸的影响。“村民里的一位小女孩说道。

“非常棒，很好。可是这是谁告诉你们的？”

“海神。托死去的灵魂告诉我们的。他们需要活人祭祀来慰藉那些死去的灵魂，就像它们吃掉那个小女孩那样。”首领大声说道，好像有些生气。

“哦？死去的灵魂从海中升起看着你们的眼睛对你们说了这番话吗？”女孩叉腰大声质问首领。“我想，是这个先知预测的吧。”她把目光放回狼狈的先知身上，她被力壮的三个外星游客擒住，一点也无法脱身。

“你们的先知。猜猜我是在哪里发现她的？在祭祀典礼之后深夜的泻湖里。先知驾着小船划到了湖中央，准备打捞女孩的尸体。她没想到的是，那是我假扮的。在当天祭祀之时，我们便从水下救走了那位女孩。快到午夜时分，我便下水假扮那个可怜的被祭祀的女孩，把先知的罪行抓个正着。”

穿着白色长袍的祭品从那三位外星游客的身后走了出来，迷茫又决绝地望着篝火中的那一张张熟悉又陌生的脸庞。棕发女孩牵住了她的手，没让她再向前走。

“就算胃口再大的外星浮游生物也不可能在一晚上就把人的身体降解个精光——原来，是这位“先知”来打捞了尸体。N-23星球的人们，你们也许知道自己是殖民飞船播下来的人类后代，却不知道其他的事情。比如这位’先知‘究竟是谁。“她走到了篝火照亮的沙滩中央。

“人类发出的殖民飞船到现在还在’播种‘，然而那些被播种的人不知道，3000年的第五个世纪人类已经能够乘坐飞船直接到达宜居星球殖民，而不需要再’播种‘。为了弥补这个古老科技留下来的错误，第五世纪之后每播种一个星球，都会配备”指导者“，以保证他们的文明尽快赶上大本营的现代文明。“

“然而这里很明显并不是这样。让我十分疑惑的是，没有收音机、计算机、移动电话的你们却有完整的货币系统、火警系统和支持外星飞船停靠的平台和充电桩——先知需要游客来收钱，当然需要停机坪了。这位先知——她就是这个星球本该拥有的’指导者‘，在3000年第五世纪失踪的通缉罪犯P215. 她改变了容貌，完美地融入了本岛民中。

人群中有小小的骚动。

“为什么？她这样做有什么好处？这里除了蓝天、大海和沙滩之外一无所有。”

金发女孩用手指着她的脑袋，划着圈。“哈，想想啊！这里是她的试验场，你们都是她养的人类，这个世界是她的游乐场。她招揽来了游客，来到这个与世隔绝的星球上与世隔绝的小岛，每件事情都明码标价，每个谎言都编织得像是美丽的童话。你们以为你们除了蓝天，大海和沙滩之外一无所有，但看看你们的双手，双腿，呼气的鼻子跳动的心脏和在阳光下闪闪发光的眼睛！ 你们看到了什么？生命，希望，而这位却只能看到，’价格‘。“

“是的，每一个被祭祀的女孩都她买到了星际黑市上。”

我看见人群中有人哭了起来。

“简直是一派胡言！“头发散乱的先知咬牙切齿地抬起头，“卡扎家的罗尼亲眼看见了芬尼走到了浅水湾里，却被那些邪恶的亮斑卷起来吞噬，拉到了海底！“

一时间几十双眼睛都望向了我，好像在祈求答案。我却只想到水里去。我后退了几步，站到了浅水里。

“兄弟姐妹们，请听我说，我到水底只是为了确定他们接受了那些女孩——如果他们对祭品不满意，海中的怨灵会发怒的，他们会发起海啸占领我们的村庄，把我们全部吃掉！”

金发女孩慢慢地靠近我，低声对我说：“告诉他们那天究竟发生了什么。”

“我已经告诉他们了…"我的心脏跳得飞快，我一时间有些喘不上气，像是溺水一般。

“嘿，”金发女孩把双手放到我的脸颊上，擦了擦我的眼泪，我这才意识到自己哭了。她用她琥珀色的眸子坚定而温柔地望着我的眼睛，轻声地对我说：

“告诉他们，否则就来不及了。”

我用力点了点头。闭上了眼睛。

“罗尼！”我听到了那个女孩的声音，睁开了眼。

眼前的女孩快乐地笑着。“看，我捧起了五颗星星！”

我凑过去看她稚嫩的双手里捧着的东西，清澈的海水里有五颗亮晶晶的蓝色光点。“真漂亮呀！”当时的我说。

”迷途的星星啊，你们终于找到了家。“她轻轻地念着这首童谣，慢慢地沿着船边俯下身去，把手中的星星放回湖中。“现在，回家吧“

令人窒息的痛苦在这个时候擒住了我的心脏。

接下来的我记得的东西便是我撕心裂肺的呐喊。

“芬尼！芬尼！”我跳下船去，在水里找寻着金发女孩的踪影。

入海口的那边水流湍急，潮水也慢慢涨了起来。穿过天边炙热的夕阳的余晖，我看到了那里有一团散开的金发。

“我来了！我来了！抓住旁边的石头！”

芬尼听不到我。她正在缠绕在身边的波浪中绝望地扑腾，她那都是那么娇小的手臂和双腿用力地扑腾着，却抵抗不了强大的水流。

”芬尼！——“

金色头发的女孩随着波浪飘进海中，飘向远方，她变得那么小，那么小，像是泻湖中的蓝色光点那么小。

我被浪花拍到了浅滩上，再也看不到她了。

泪水黏住了我的睫毛，我的声音逐渐变得支离破碎：

“15年前，罗尼·兰扎刚刚12岁。他带着8岁的妹妹芬尼·兰扎划船到泻湖入海口处去玩，但是他的妹妹被海浪带走了。罗尼害怕承担责任，告诉父母自己和妹妹在浅滩玩耍的时候，妹妹被蓝色的亮斑吞噬了。”

人群的骚动声盖住了我的声音。“我真的非常对不起，真的非常对不起…”

站在流动的潮水之中，我捂住了被海风刺痛的脸颊，和充满悔恨的眼睛。我颤抖地在喧嚣的人群讨论声中无声地哭泣着，直到感觉自己被拥入了一个温暖的怀抱里。“这不是你的错。真的不是。”金发女孩在我耳边说道。

我的耳边突然响起先知气急败坏的声音：“她是女巫，给那个小伙子下了蛊！我是先知，能看见岛上发生的所有事情，从过去到未来——芬尼确实是被海中的恶灵带走的！首领，别让女巫毁了我们的村子！”

“你能不能闭嘴？”棕发女孩子忍不住回击她，“她不是女巫，她可是个时间旅行者！”

这改变不了什么。我看见了首领从腰中抽出那把石头做的匕首，那祭祀用的圣物，向金发女孩子冲过来。我正抱着她，她看不到身后发生的事情，但我能看到。

时间在这个时候仿佛流得十分缓慢。

我用尽全力把她推到了旁边的水里，抬起左手接住了石刃。

但我没能阻止它的刀尖磕到我的脑袋上。我的头皮裂开了，里面涌出了鲜血。

我被首领按在了水里，他像是发了疯一般地拎着我的衣服，走向慢慢涨起的潮水中，走向深水区。

我的意识随着血液的流出而变得模糊。我的手脚垂在咸腥的水里，水面被篝火映照得通红，好像都是我流出的血。

我看到远方的一个金发女孩向我冲过来，她声嘶力竭地呐喊着：

“罗尼——罗尼——”

她跑得飞快，差点摔倒在海滩里，白色的长袍在风中飞舞。

首领把我抛进汹涌的潮水之中。

人群从四面八方赶来，我却离他们越来越远。我闭上了眼睛，静静等待死亡。

这时一只手拽住了我的胳膊。

“罗尼！罗尼！我来了，先抓住旁边的什么石头！”金发女孩说。“昨天晚上我回到了十五年之前，我应该救她的，我应该救她的！”她的声音中带着哭腔，“你回来我们就去救她，挑战宇宙法则也没有关系…”

潮水淹没了后半句话。

我在水中浮浮沉沉，努力地咧开了嘴，不知道她能不能看到。

随后，我挣开了她的手，任凭浪花把我卷得更远。

冰冷的海水拥抱着我，我的意识已如游丝，所以停止了挣扎。

所有的幻影都消失了，迎接我的即将是永久的黑暗。

我知道她在骗我。

我知道她回不来了。

我知道她们都回不来了。

如果我现在还困在这具身体里的话，我知道我一定在笑。

多好笑啊，我多希望那个金发女孩说的不是“抓住旁边的石头”，而是——

“迷途的星星啊，你终于找到了家。”

现在，回家吧。

（The End）


End file.
